1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber treating agent. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fiber treating agent containing .alpha.-olefinsulfonic acid salts to be used as an aqueous fiber treating agent such as emulsifier, softening agent, smoothing agent or sizing agent in fiber preparation step and finishing process.
The softening agent, smoothing agent or sizing agent imparts smoothness, convergency or softness to fibers in spining step or weaving step to prevent the fibers from demage by an external force applied to the fibers in the step. Those fiber treating agents adhere to the fiber surface adsorptively in a layer to exhibit their effects. The fiber treating agents are used in the form of an aqueous solution, dispersion or emulsion in the step of application to the fiber surface.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Various surfactants have been used heretofore as fiber treating agents in the preparation of fibrous products. As the surfactants, there may be mentioned alkylbenzene sulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkyl phosphates, fatty acid soaps, dialkyl sulfosuccinates, paraffin sulfonates and animal and vegetable oil-sulfuric acid esters.
Properties indispensible for the softening agent, smoothing agent or sizing agent are high softening capacity, water-solubility, smoothing property and capacity of emulsifying waxes. However, the alkylbenzene sulfonates, alkyl sulfates and paraffin sulfonates have poor softening effect and insufficient power of emulsifying waxes. The fatty acid soaps and dialkyl sulfosuccinates are lacking in water-solubility, though they have a softening effect. The alkyl phosphates have insufficient softening capacity and water-solubility and they are lacking in wax-emulsifying power. Thus, only sulfated sperm oil satisfies all requirements of softening effect, water-solubility and emulsifying power.
Unlike other animal or vegetable oils, the sperm oil comprises not gylcerol ester but higher alcohol/fatty acid esters. Therefore, the sperm oil has excellent properties such as emulsifying and lubricating properties. The sperm oil has been used broadly in fiber industry.
However, recently, the problem of whaling is discussed as an issue of international importance. A measure of capture restriction was taken from viewpoint of protection of natural resources or animal preservation. Under the circumstances as above, the use of sperm oil as an industrial raw material becomes difficult.
Further, since sperm oil is a natural product, it is difficult to obtain sperm oil of a uniform quality and there are problems of discoloration or offensive smell probably due to highly unsaturated compounds contained therein. Sperm oil sulfate has a demerit that coloring in sulfation step is unavoidable owing to higly unsaturated compounds contained therein which causes coloring of cloths to be treated and an offensive smell.